Today
by SpreadLoveNotAids
Summary: Alex likes Zeke, and she doesn't think anybody else really knows. Juliet, Harper, and Max all try to push her to asking Zeke out, but does she have to be the one to ask him out, or will he ask her out?Language, not a lot, though!A/Z,H/M!One-Shot!


**This Is A Story By Ahmazingly-Weird And Charlee143(me)!**

Alex P.O.V.

So, here I am, sitting in a booth, lounging, and I have to watch as Zeke smiles flirtatiously at some girl walking down the street. Why the hell do I even like him? Stupid Justin and his friends. Geeky, clogging nerd are not my thing, so why do I oh so suddenly like him? I have absolutely no idea.

_"Hey, Alex!"_Harper called out as she came in, and I could tell she was looking for Max. I nodded toward the stairs and she smiles, before almost running up them, and I return to looking at Zeke, he was Justin's work replacement today. Justin had asked dad to let Zeke work for him this one time, because he really likes Juliet, but I didn't understand it.

I heard the front doors open.I looked up to see Justin and Juliet walk in. Justin walked away to talk to Zeke, leaving Juliet to walk over to noticed my staring and smiled.

_"So,when you gonna ask out Zeke?"_She asked calmly grabbing on to my attention.I turned to her blushing a bright to walk into the only followed me jumping onto the counter.

_"And why would I do that?"_I said calmly.

_"Because you like him?"_

_"Psh, No I don't"_I said throwing dishes into the sink.I turned the water on running my hand under laughed loudly turning to look at Zeke and turned back to me, I smiled at her she shook her head walking out of the Kitchen.I groaned following after her.

_"And what would I say to him?"_I called after her, and she turned with a smile.

_"Just ask him, I can tell he likes you, too."_She turned back, before walking over to Justin, so I couldn't ask her anything else, and she left again, with Justin. I looked to see Harper coming downstairs, with Max, smile on her face, and Max was talking about another weird plan of his.

_"Hey, Alex."_Harper says, while Max stops talking and looks at me, and seems to be studying me for a minute.

_"Just ask Zeke out already."_He said, and I was surprised he knew, I mean, he was _MAX_, of all people, even him. Does Zeke know, too?

_"You honestly can't think your not noticeable, you are like as noticeable as I was when I liked Justin, but not so hyper and happy."_Harper speaks up.

_"Oh."_I don't have time to think of anything else, because Zeke had appeared next to me, I saw Max and harper leave not so subtly, and Zeke gave me a shy smile, which I bet mirrored mine.

_"Hey, Zeke."_I forced, so I didn't look waved sitting down next to me.I spun around in my chair trying to occupy myself avoiding the silence.

_"So um Alex,"_I turned around quickly losing my balance on the chair and falling on the floor. He rushed over helping me up. I brushed off my shoulders dust falling everywhere. He bent down picking up the pencil that had fallen out of my ear. He slowly placed it back looking me dead in the eye. I felt my heart stop and my breathing becoming heavier. He pulled away sitting back down in his chair.

_"So what time should I pick you up?"_He asked tying his shoe. I looked over at him confused.

_"Pick me up for what?"_I asked slowly walking over to him. He chuckled getting up and walking over to me. He stopped me holding me in place. Then he kissed me it was over before it started but he kissed me. I could feel the blush on my cheeks when my face started to burn.

_"So I'll see you here at 7?"_He asked me smirking.

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded my head, he smiled walking out the doors. As soon as he was gone I screamed. Harper came running towards me, jumping up and down with me. Max just stood in the corner shaking his head muttering _"Girls"_.

_"HE KISSED ME!"_I shouted.

_"I KNOW I SAW"_She shouted back to me. I stopped jumping and she looked at me puzzled.

_"What do I wear for the date?"_I asked, her eyes popped out.

_"DATE!"_She said. I nodded running up the stairs quickly, she ran after me calling my name. I just laughed running into our apartment, man today has been great!

**Heyyyyyyyyyy! So what do you think? Just so we're all clear, this is a ONE-SHOT.(: Thank you for reading and reviews would be lovely, no need though, it's all cool.(: THANX(:**

*** : Charlee : ***


End file.
